Dead Lovers
by Catsith
Summary: Inuyasha faces his worst enemy yet, and this time theres no one to save him
1. Dead loved ones

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Inuyasha or Magic the Gathering so don't sue me  
  
Urza Plains Walker had been battling with a small force to save his brother from the hell that was Pharexia. They had run in to a small problem when they first plains walked in to the sixth sphere of Pharexia. They had run in to a large group of shock troops and where having great difficulty fighting them all with such a low army. With much grace and a bit of luck Urza was able to grab his brother. It had happened then when Urza had gone for a killing strike to one of the trooper's heads. He had caught out of the corner of his eye an other trooper about to hit him. With out a second thought he plains walked out of the battle leaving his troops to fight to the last knowing they where as good as dead. This how ever did not bother him since he could always make more. I was by complete accident that he happened to reappear in a world that he never knows was there. The only problem with appearing here was he had accidentally damaged a young woman when he had finished his swing, meant to kill the shock trooper. While surprised at this Urza felt no guilt, seeing as he had killed millions of people/creatures what was just one more faceless girl in the crowd. A thought then popped in to Urza's head. He would use this girl to revive his brother. "She was dieing anyway" he thought why not use what is left of her life to bring back my brother? So Urza carried this girl to a small area in the forest and started to draw upon the Mana he would need to cast such a powerful spell. As he was doing all this, the thought never crossed his mind that this girl may be vastly important to some one, all he cared about was his brother's resurrection. After taping in to the last of the energy need Urza cast the spell and brought his brother back to life.  
Inuyasha had let Kagome go out for a walk after they had one of there all too common fights about something insignificant. He could still smell her even though she was at least a mile away by now. He decides that he would get some rest so that his small injuries could heal after being thrown to the ground many times. He was resting peacefully until out of now where he got a huge sense of lose hitting him like a semi. He was confused for a minute before he realized that Kogome's scent was very weak and covered with the smell of .... Blood. Inuyasha was scared out of his mind at what could have happened to Kagome. He ran as fast as he could to find what was going on with his Kagome. As he got closer he smelt an unfamiliar mans scent in close proximity to Kagome. This just made him go faster. When he finally got to where Kagome should be he saw the last of her life being consumed by some half naked man with brown hair and some form of metal sticking out of his back. This man was standing next to an older looking man with ash blond hair and some kind of staff in his right hand. This infuriated Inuyasha; his Kagome had been killed by the one with the ash blond hair. He knows this because the staff had blood still dripping of its edges. This made Inuyasha go in to a rampage. With out even thinking he took out his sword and killed the man with the brown hair on the spot. He did not even care that he had taken an innocent life; he was to angry and sad to care what happened. All he cared about was getting revenge for what had happened to Kagome.  
As Urza watched his brother fall to the ground life less he too became stalk raving mad at this instinct bastard who took his only brothers life away only min after he had resurrected him for his millennia of torture. Using his superior mind Urza looked in to this mans head to find what he wanted most of all. Upon finding it he set of as fast as he could to find and kill all the people this Inuyasha cared about. He was going to give the demon what he desired after taking his brothers only chance at life away. He would find and destroy all of Inuyasha's friends and family then he would come back for Inuyasha to take his revenge. It took him only a few hours to find these people and to kill each slower and more painfully then the last.  
Inuyasha sensed when each of his friends died and could tell that it was the work of that strange man with the ash blond hair. He knew then that this man or what ever he was would have to die or else no one he ever cared about would live and he would be alone forever. Inuyasha decided in that moment he would find and kill the man so that all of his friends would not have died in vain.  
  
Who is this Urza and what does he want. Is he truly evil or just insane form year of work? Well I guess you won't know till you read chapter 2. R&R so I know what to change. 


	2. The battle has started

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha gang or do I own anything from Magic the Gathering so please don't try and sue for my soup money.  
  
Inuyasha a tall hansom half demon with silver hair going down to his hips, stood glared at his new enemy. This man with ash blond hair (standing 6 feet tall, he appeared to be no older then maybe his late thirties but truly he was many a millennia old), had killed all that was important to him. He had taken Kagome's, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and even Kikyo's lives and souls away for good. He was something Inuyasha had never faced before and was praying never to face again after this. This man was the Urza Plains Walker. The most feared of all Planes Walkers because of his one advantage to all others, he had no real body for his enemy's to attack. He was made up completely of Mana (power drawn from the land), except for his eyes. Those evil eyes where no more then power stones (energy stones used to power machines and other things), these stones where the life blood of Urza, for they had unleashed his Planes Walker spark. They where the Might stone (increases the power of what ever it is used on) and the Meek stone (weakens anything it is used on). Urza was equally pissed at Inuyasha for he had done something that not even Urza would even have thought of doing. He had killed his Brother only moments after he was resurrected from his pit of Hell in Pharexia. As they both drew there weapons of choose the sky darkened as if to signal that this would be a fight that the world has never seen before. Inuyasha takes out his Tetsuiga and Urza takes out his trusted Thran war staff. As it starts to rain a small kink was heard as both of the weapons show what there true purpose is. Inuyasha with the fully powered Tetsuiga and Urza with the blades extended form his staff. Both weapons rang with an eerie sound that would only increase as the battle progressed. As the thunder sounded they charged at each others hearts hoping that they would make a quick kill, but knowing deep down that this would be the fight of there live a fight neither would walk away form unharmed. These two great men where now ready to lay down there lives to punish the other for the pain he had brought on to his life this would be the last time the loser would draw breath. But even with all that was at stake neither of them showed too much of worry. Believing that this battle would end quickly and relatively pain less for him just like all other challenges had. What neither of them knew which is that both where equally match in strength and in speed was the exact thing that would make this battle so interesting. This was the last day that Plains Walkers and/or Demons would ever see for they both had promised to each other to destroy all of there opponents kind after this battle was done. This was the day. This was the day that one species would die and the other would become the top of the food chain. This was the day of Reckoning. Unknown to all there was a third person watching this fight and her power was vastly weaker then either of his opponents the only thing that she had was the knowledge that when this was done she would make the move. She would slay the victor so that she would be the true ruler of all races. But for now she waited, waited for the chance to present its self, only the taste of blood would satisfy her hate. She had been the only one to survive there little battle over Kagome. She had been the only person that Urza ever trusted and now she was back. Except this time she knew one think that no one else was to ever know. She know that Urza still had one weakness left, and she was going to use that weakness to get her self something she had always wanted. 


End file.
